House of the Insane
by spykitty
Summary: What do you get when you lock Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in a house together when they haven't seen Sasuke in the almost 3 years he was gone? THIS STORY!
1. Day 1

A/N: Okay, this is my new story, House of the Insane. I began writing this before I became a writer on FanFiction, so it's got some spots where it will be a bit confusing, but, then again, look at the title! Anyway, this isn't exactly the beginning, but I never really wrote one. Here's a brief summary of what happened and what I went by without a true opening:

**Naruto and Sakura were locked in the house first, and are 16. Later on, they decided to look around and visited the basement. There, they found (randomly) Sasuke (Obviously 15 ½) and were shocked to see him after the LONG 2 ½ years. First, they were ecstatic until they began squabbling like they did when they all last met (before Sasuke joined Oro.) **

And that's it… Anyway, the technical day 1:

**Day 1: DDR Ultramix**

Not much was going on. Naruto and Sakura found an X-box and insisted on hooking it up while Sasuke insisted on ignoring them and having them just pretend he wasn't there.

"Okay, if that goes there, then where does this go?"

"Maybe here?"

"I get it now! It's color-coded, right?"

"Looks like it."

A few minutes later…

"Yay! We did it!" Sakura yelled, turning on the tv to see the X-box main screen.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno. What do you think, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"…"

"C'mon! You can't ignore us for however long we're gonna be in here." Naruto stated.

"…"

"Yeah, I mean, we're stuck here with Naruto." Sakura stated.

"…"

"Sakura, you're worse than I am!"

"…"

"Yeah, sure, tell yourself that!"

"…"

"I'm not the one who punched a guy's face in for making fun of Sasuke when he left!"

"…"

"And YOU were all hyper-happy?"

"…"

"At least I didn't try to be the guy's friend then try to KILL him!"

"…"

"I'll get you for that statement, Naruto."

"…"

"Bite me."

"…"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"…"

"You won't have to kill me… I'll have killed you fir-"

"I'LL KILL BOTH IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled.

"…"

"…Yay! He's not ignoring us anymore!" Sakura shrieked and went to give him a hug.

"Touch me and you die first." Sasuke stated.

"You wouldn't do that." Sakura said.

"I'd rethink that. I keep my word now." Sasuke reassured her.

"… Um, never mind." Sakura said, moving behind Naruto.

"I'm gonna ignore you two again. DON'T bother me, or I WILL kill you." Sasuke stated, sitting on the couch and commencing in ignoring them… again.

"O-kay… that was a waste of time…" Naruto stated, looking through a pile of games.

"Where did you get those!" Sakura yelled.

"I found them on the floor, where else?" Naruto asked, picking out DDR Ultramix and putting it in the X-box.

"Wazzat?" Sakura asked in a rather annoying tone.

"I dunno… it has bright colors, so I'm gonna try it." Naruto responded.

-15 minutes later…-

"Gah, I HATE this stupid game!" Naruto yelled, kicking the TV stand, causing the game to flicker.

"Naruto, it can't be that bad," Sakura muttered.

-5 minutes later-

A big "AAA" flashed on the screen as Sakura had successfully beaten 'Max 300' with the best possible score. (A/N: She has to be good at SOMETHING…)

"That wasn't so hard." She said. "It was really fun. You wanna try, Sasuke?"

"…"

"He's ignoring us, remember Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"…"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Sasuke," Sakura muttered, then she had an idea.

-5 seconds later-

"GAH, NARUTO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR ISSUE!" Sasuke yelled, attempting to ask it, but, ultimately, failed. Sakura –accidentally- knocked Naruto onto Sasuke, and both figures that Naruto just had one of his infamous spaz attacks.

"I know this one, I know this one!" Sakura yelled, waving her hand in the air.

Sasuke glared at the two. "I KNOW you pushed him Sakura."

Okay, so NARUTO thought he had another one of his spazisums (spaz attacks).

"…Well, at least it wasn't me this time." Naruto stated, not helping anyone.

"God, can you two just go away and leave me alone?" Sasuke asked, turning away from them.

"Nope. You're stuck with us." Naruto exclaimed, rather happily.

"…"

"…"

"…"

-1 hour later-

"Are we just gonna sit here?" Sakura asked.

"…"

"Why don't we make a contest out of that game?" Sakura suggested.

"…"

"Sure! Sasuke can go first!" Naruto said.

"…"

"_Hello? _You hear me?"

"… Hell. No." Sasuke responded.

"What, you _afraid_ that you'll be worse than me?" Naruto teased.

-5 minutes later-

A bright "AAA" flashed across the screen.

"No leave me alone," Sasuke stated, going downstairs and locking the door.

"Naruto, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Sakura yelled.

"But-"

"NOW!" Sakura yelled. Naruto then ran up the stairs, majorly scared.

For the rest of the day, they did nothing of particular interest.-

* * *

A/N: And that's the first chapter of my newest story while I complete the second part to "Three Wishes Can Really Screw You Up" … and I don't have a title for it yet. As it's going, it looks like the 2nd half is turning out like a romantic-comedy chik-flik thing… and I REALLY despise those, but writing them is fun! Anyway, that story will have an easy/not-s-easy to follow plot, but better than THIS one… also, characters that you can look forward to being put in here:

Gaara

Temari

Kiba

Shino

TenTen

Neji

Hinata

Itachi

Kisame

Gaara's fangirls

That's about it, but I'm sure I'll have more…

Also, some non-Naruto characters:

Bakura, Malik, Marik, and (of course) Shadow.

Also, when I save these stories, I use the first initial of every word in the title, so this one is a bit awkward. It spells: "hoti"… Weird… And, if I talk about it in other stories I'll right, that's what I mean… this story. Not like some random dude… or character. Hoti means this story. Got it? Good. Author out.


	2. Day 2

A/N: Okay, this will be chapter 2, and this is a real good chapter for people who like Sakura because she takes forceful charge… and if you're a Sasuke hater, you'll like this one, too… pretty much like any of my stories. ALSO! Queer means weird when used to a girl and gay means happy when used to a girl… so if you call me or my story gay, it means happy, or queer, it means weird, which I'd take both as complements. AND! I remembered! I don't own Naruto! HA! I remembered! And Bakura thought I wouldn't...

**Day 2**

There was a loud yell and a thud, which made Sakura shoot up and yell, "WTF!"

She looked around and noticed that no one else was in the living room. She then heard a louder noise from the basement that sounded like a giant hammer and some weird animal noise.

She ran downstairs to yell at whoever it was and was shocked at the state that the basement was in.

Everything was broken except for one wall, a mug, and the televi- Oh, wait, scratch that last one… the T.V. just got smashed by a large hammer as a small mole-rat thing ran by it.

"What the hell? Leave the animal alone!" Sakura yelled, then looked to see the holder of the hammer/mallet was Sasuke, at which point she began freaking out. "WTF is your issue?"

-An invisible about 2,967,985 hands raise with probably the correct answer-

"You could hurt the poor animal!" Sakura shrieked, picking up the weird animal. It was hurt a bit, but not bad. "Geeze, you're a frickin' moron, y'know that?"

"Aw, man… not what am I gonna do for fun?" Sasuke moaned, putting down the hammer/mallet.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Sakura yelled flames and all.

"… What should I have said?"

"GOD, YOU **ARE** A FUCKIN' MORON!"

"What do you think? He joined an all-guy cult for, like, 2 ½ years…" Naruto muttered, appearing from nowhere of particular interest.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Sakura asked.

"… Upstairs," Naruto responded.

"So you were the loud yell and thud," Sakura said.

"Nah, that was probably from down he-"

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Sakura yelled, interrupting Sasuke.

"Geeze, get a gr-"

"YOU ATTACKED A POOR, INNOCENT CREATURE! There's no forgiving for that." Sakura stated.

"I attack Naruto all the time and you say he's innocent…" Sasuke muttered.

"That's a different subject."

"WAIT… are you making fun of me?" Naruto asked.

"This animal is adorable and cute and fuzzy and…" Sakura started, hugging the poor creature half to death, then stopped. "How could you ever attack sure a thing?"

"… Because I don't like cute things…" Sasuke stated.

"Which is why you never attacked Sakura…" Naruto silently added.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Sakura asked.

"That _Naruto_ said you aren't cute…" Sasuke said, totally selling Naruto out.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled.

"I meant… you weren't, uh, cute enough for him to, uh, attack you all that time…" Naruto stated, trying NOT to get himself killed.

"Well, the way you said that… sounded like Sasuke only attacks people he likes… This… would include… you…" Sakura stated, trying to hold back a laugh.

-There was a dead awkward silence-

"…What?" Naruto asked, making sure what he heard was right. "Did you just say that… you think that I think that Sasuke likes me?"

"Would make sense…" Sakura stated.

"Might I ask why?" Naruto asked.

"Like you said, Sasuke was in a _guy_ cult for almost 2 ½ years." Sakura answered.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT ME I'M NOT A HOMO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Okay, get a-" Naruto stated.

"DON'T TELL **ME** TO GET A GRIP!"

"Geeze, you're worse than Sakura on a good day…" Naruto muttered, and then got his face just about ripped off.

"Grow. Up." Sakura muttered.

"Y…yes, m-ma'am…" Naruto stuttered, slowly backing away from Sakura. "Whatever… ju-just d-don't hit me a-again…"

Score. Sakura just gained control over Naruto… partly…

"Naruto, just shut up and go upstairs." Sakura demanded.

"Why should I- okay, I'm leaving!" Naruto yelled, running upstairs.

"I think I scared Naruto too much…" Sakura muttered.

"You sure as hell scare me a lot." Sasuke added.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, dropping the fuzzy animal and picking up the giant mallet.

Sasuke, once seeing the mallet in Sakura's hands, and the angry gleam in her eyes, ran for dear life.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled, chasing Sasuke around the whole house.

"STOP CHASING ME, THEN!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto burst out laughing on the coach and just about suffocated from it… pretty much, he fell onto the ground and began turning red, finding it extremely hard to stop (I just did that myself… It was something TRULY funny… but I couldn't stop… and felt like I was gonna die… I'm queer that way…).

Sakura then stopped, and turned to the must-be insane blond dying of laughter, giving Sasuke the advantage of running upstairs and far away… well, as far away as possible.

Naruto, once able to breathe again, noticed a mallet coming straight at his head when-

-BAM-

-it hit him… literally…

-A couple hours later-

"I hope you both learned your lesson." Sakura said, still holding the giant mallet.

Sasuke was tied to a wooden chair by metal cords and Naruto was in hand-cuffs… no real reason why his punishment was less severe, but whatever.

"Y-yes, Sakura…" Naruto muttered. "But why'd you tie ME up? I didn't do anything!"

"You were laughing at me." Sakura bluntly replied.

"No. I was laughing at the fact that Sasuke had left to train with Orochimaru's cult, yet was still getting his butt kicked by a girl." Naruto corrected her.

"WHAT!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled.  
"Sakura didn't beat me!" Sasuke exclaimed, giving a very InuYasha tone and matching look.

"_Who_ is tied to the chair? Not Sakura…" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto… You did NOT just call me a girl in the terms of girly-girl who cannot fend for herself!" Sakura yelled.

"So, what the heck do you do? Medicine? How does that fend in battle?" Sasuke bluntly asked.

"…Naruto, come here." Sakura stated as he did just that. Getting Sakura more mad is just plain suicidal.

She uncuffed him then he ran for cover behind the couch.

"Sasuke, what the HELL is your ISSUE? You've been completely disrespectful since your return, mainly to me." Sakura exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten that he (God, this is the 2,000,000th time I'm explaining this…) was in a cult that had no women, so either they were all homo or they knew that women are smarter and always get there way so they didn't want any around (Which is pretty smart…)" Naruto explained.

"_Right_, Naruto. I'm gay and think you're hot. That's it." Sasuke replied, rather sarcastically… or WAS it?

"Was that an admission or sarcasm?" Naruto asked.

"Better be sarcasm, because I'm homophobic." Sakura said. "But, that's beside the point. Naruto, go upstairs for a bit, okay?"

"Yes," Naruto said, proving that Sakura has control over him, then ran upstairs.

Sakura, once sure Naruto was gone, pulled our two little black books.

"What the hell are those?" Sasuke asked.

"Book one, I stole from Sai."

"Who?"

"The dude who replaced you," Sakura explained, then opened to a page with Sasuke's picture.

"And that means?"

"He was out to assassinate you and I wanna know why!"

"I can't help it if Konoha is racist."

"To what, playboyism or Orochimaru's cult?"

"What the hell is with people and saying that I was in a cult?"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"

"Anyway, what's the other book?"

"One I'm sure you're familiar with." Sakura said, flashing the book in his face.

"You-You mean you broke into my house and-"

"No one lived there anymore, so it wasn't braking in."

"But that's still my-"

"Journal? I know. And unless you do what I say, I'll show Naruto one article of particular interest," Sakura threatened, then showed him one page.

**-A couple hours later, after an interesting event involving shinning lights, silver, Wayne Brady, singing, Collin Mockery, and dancing…-**

"Fine, Sakura… you win…" Sasuke muttered.

"YES!" Sakura yelled, then turned to Wayne. "You can go."

"Okay, see you." He replied, then vanished into thin air and back to "Who's Line is it Anyway?"

Sakura unchained Sasuke from the wooden chair.

"There _is_ a flaw in your plan, you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"And it would _be?_" Sakura asked in response.

"What if Naruto finds out and it's okay with him?" Sasuke asked.

"I HIGHLY doubt that he would, and you already agreed to my terms."

"Only because that black guy couldn't sing and that Canadian guy can't dance."

-A couple more hours later-

"Now, what have you two learned today?" Sakura asked.

"Don't make Sakura mad." Naruto stated, rubbing his head from a whack caused by a randomly place metal bat.

"Sakura's a bitch." Sasuke stated.

"Something we _didn't_ know, Sasuke. Not something we _did_ know." Naruto teased.

"You'll pay for that later."

"Sorry, ma'am, I swear I'll be good." Naruto said quickly.

"Good," Sakura stated. "AND, I'll give you one chance to be serious, Sasuke."

"I was. Completely." Sasuke responded.

"Fine then. I have no choice." Sakura said, pulling out the giant mallet from nowhere.

"Ohcrap." Sasuke muttered, before running behind Naruto for cover.

"Take it back, and I might not hit you." Sakura reasoned.

"How do I know you _won't _hit me anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess you can't, but I'd hit you anyway. This just determines how hard." Sakura said.

"Fine, then. I take it back. Happy now?"

"Not really. I'll hit you just as hard."

-Well, after and interesting fight-

"Can we stop now?" Naruto asked, watching Sakura and Sasuke still fight.

"NO!" both yelled and they continued to fight…

Until Sakura reclaimed the mallet…

THEN it was over.

For the rest of the day they tried to find out how they were gonna sleep in the house since there was one bed in the ENTIRE house and a rather uncomfortable couch… there was some good furniture downstairs… Until SOMEONE had to go and destroy it all with a mallet…

* * *

A/N: That's day 2! 


	3. Day 3

A/N: okay, sooooooooooooooooooooo... I'm writing chapter 3 and made some major changes... AKA for those who know me, that means I'm now going to write this off of random impulse. Yeah, random impulse. So, if you get lost, don't feel bad. I'll be lost too. ALSO, it was my B-DAY a while ago, and I had some friends over and FINALLY got my "SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG" GAME! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (begins target practice on siblings)

All the anime people at my house that aren't insane at the moment (aka older Sasuke, Sasuke, Shadow, Protoman(depends on your definition of 'sane'), Neji, and MegaMan X) : sweatdrop. sigh

Me: (begins playing Shadow)

Sasuke: Um, chapter?

Me: (pauses) Chapter...? The, uh... chapter...?

Older Sasuke: Yeah, of this STORY.

Me: (blink... blink) The room... The, uh... (blinkblinkblink) _chapter_...

Neji: That you're completely re-writing off of random impulse.

Me: (Remembers) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH... THAT chapter! Yeah, right.

Axl: (appears out of no-where and does the macarena)

There shall be LAZER TAG in this chapter!

Sasuke: You spelled it wrong...

Me: How would YOU know? You can't even spell pedestrians!

Sasuke: ...

Me: AND I actually gave Kyuubi a role, as in to make fun of everyone, in Naruto's mind, obviously. Kyuubi can have a sense of humor too, y'know.

**Chapter 3**

So, the night before the three decided to use the abnormally big bed to sleep on... Well, Sakura and Naruto agreed and forced Sasuke because they didn't want him to destory the house that isn't theirs... Even more than it is already.

So, Sasuke was the first up and, half-asleep, atempted to roll over, only to be held back by someone holding his arm. He tugged again, only to fail. Once more, and failed again. So, he decided to see who the person was to beat the hell out of them later.

BUT he almost fell off the bed when he noticed it was Naruto hugging his arm. Instead of falling OFF the bed, he rolled onto Sakura, ever-so-slightly, causing her to wake up somehow. And, acting on impulse, slapped him onto the ground.

"(yawn) Morning- huh? Sasuke, why are you on the floor?" she asked, bluntly staring at him.

"Shut up, it's early..." Naruto moaned, pulling the covers over his head more.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde then returned her gaze to where Sasuke WAS sitting. Key word- WAS.

"SASUKE! GET BACK HERE!" Sakura yelled, running out the door to the basement, where she expected Sasuke to be. However, she couldn't get INTO the basement because something was jamming the door. "Sasuke! Open the door!"

"Like HELL I'll let you in!" he yelled, obviously being the one holding the door closed.

"C'mon, Sasuke!"

"NO! You've been more of a bitch lately than however long I've known you!"

"That's only cause I care!"

"Care my ass!"

"Just listen to me!"

"What the hell have I been doing?"

Sakura growled, "Don't be a wise ass. We're you like that at the Sound Village even?"

"Tch, HELL YEAH! They thought they could tell me what to do. As if."

"And yet you're more of an idiot."

"HEY! It's not my fault that I spent all my time in a village full of morons!"

"Uh, yeah it is. I warned you that were morons. I TOLD you they were, but did you listen? NOOOOOOOOOOOO. You just knocked me out and put me on a park bench." Sakura whinned.

"...Wait, you said a long, sissy speech about 'If you stay here, we can be together and happy.'" Sasuke stated.

"Eh, same difference."

No response.

"Hello?"

No response.

"HELLO!"

No response.

"DAMMIT SASUKE! ANSWER ME!"

"Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you." Sasuke remarked, assholeishly (ZOMG I don;t care if it's a word or spelled wrong)

"Fine y'know what? You can stay in the demolished basement all by yourself."

"Fine." Sasuke said, then walked down the stairs, only to remember the horrible mess. "...crap..."

-Upstairs-

"God, can you and Sasuke yell any louder?" Naruto moaned, yawning down the stairs, then entered the kitchen.

"Naruto, what's up with you?" Sakura asked, walking next to him.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell... I'm hungry. You wanna make me something?" he asked, having his head accidently collapse onto the table.

"Don't die, and sure. Why not." Sakura said, then laughed happily.

"UH, you okay, Sakura-chan...?" Naruto moaned, only to pass out.

"Wow he MUST be tired! We NEVER use honorifics! Our writer is too lazy!" she muttered, then shrugged it off and began making Naruto some ramen.

Later on, Naruto had woken up, head still on the table. He lifted it only to meet Sakura's happier-than-usual smile.

"Morning, Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"Kyuubi says that you know something that your using as blackmail against Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sakura's face flushed. "How would he know that?"

"He knows everything."

"Than what else does he know?"

"You got said thing out of Sasuke's diary journal thing."

"Anything else?"

"That said blackmail is a specific page in said journal, on page..."

"_Page...?_"

"Page... 48...?"

"God, Kyuubi's good!"

"WELL, I actually guessed the last part."

"How?"

"That's how many movies Chuck Norris has been in!"

"... Uh, yeah... soooooooooooooooo... Does Kyuubi know what's on it?"

Naruto paused. "He's currently laughing, so I think so. I have no clue."

"Fine, well... It's that Sasuke has liked you for some time now."

All was silent.

Mainly because Naruto passed out.

Only making Kyuubi laugh more.

C'mon, it's so obivous, it's funny.

EVEN LATER ON...

Naruto woke up to darkness...

And someone poking him, as well as someone yelling "ZOMG LAZER TAG!" (I know it's la_**s**_er tag, not la_**z**_er tag, that's just randomer) When he woke up, he noticed the screaming figure was Sasuke, and the poker was Sakura. Also, there were 8 other people, consisting of Gaara, Itachi, Kisame, Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Hinata and Neji.

And, all of them were wearing those gagged up (some slang way of saying cool... don't ask HOW I know that...) laser tag outfits, all one of two colors, creating two teams:

Red: Kisame, Itachi, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto

Green: Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Temari, and Hinata.

Gaara is special, so he gets to be ref., who normally does nothing.

Their battlefield looked like a cheap (yet cool) cut off of a Star Trek set and their guns we separate from their suit. They started with 15 lives and 60 shots. Rapid fire was picked every 6 seconds, giving the person 30 lives and 500 shots. They were playing four 5-minute rounds, with a brief 1 minute break between to get the groups back to the base.

(A/N: AND, since I'm basing this off of my laser tag experience a day or so ago, I'm going to write this from Sasuke's perspective. THERE IS OCC MOMENTS FROM EVERYONE!)

SASUKE POV

"START GAME!" the computer yelled, then started playing "SexyBack," by Justin Timberlake(Yeah, that great song that everyone _loves_, but no one can play laser tag to.)

Nothing that interesting happened in the first 2 games, only that Green one the first game, and red one the other two. Also, Kisame and I were the winners on our teams. So, round 3 began...

"GREEN, DEFEND YOUR BASE!" the computer yelled as our base was indeed being attacked from both sides.

"Hinata, you take the left!" I yelled, running to the other side to shoot down the person. Unfortunatly, it was Kisame, who just so happened to be their best person...

And in rapid fire.

So, I shot out his 15 lives, only to chase him back to his side yelling, "YOU BETTER RUN!"

I get hyper at this game.

"YOU ARE IN RAPID FIRE MODE!" my thing yelled, and I ran to shoot the enemy base.

I got a good 100 shots before Kisame grabbed my gun out of my hands and threw it to the other side of the court. Pissed off, I tackled him to the ground.

Itachi sighed and walked away, while Gaara just kinda watched us fight, only to leave to go whack someone for following rules.

For about 3 minutes, Kisame and I rolled around on the ground punching and kicking each other, as well as yelled... colorful insults.

Eventually, people started tripping on us and Gaara made us sit out the next round on a bench in the next room. He did it to tourchure us, cause he said that if we got off the bench, he got to kill the one that moved AND THEN the other person right after.

So we just sat there, listening to "Wings of a butterfly," by HIM finish up.

Neither of us glanced at each other because we were too busy listening to the music and covering our wounds... Atleast until a "Slim Shady," by Eminem stated playing, at which point something flew at my head and knocked me over.

I growled and hit Kisame on the head. "Retard," I muttered, that being the first insult to come to mind.

"I didn't do anything, moron." Kisame shot back.

Only making us glare, then start throwing the left-over guns and pieces of armor at each other until both of us were knocked out. Great way to end laser tag...

NORMAL POV

The game ended. All of them piled into the smalled side room, only to see it a mess/destroyed.

"This is deffinately a room Sasuke was in," Sakura said, looking around, then noticed Sasuke and Kisame passed out on the floor. "Speak of the devil."

"Kisame, get up." Itachi demanded, kicking the guy in the side. "NOW."

Kisame sat up, rubbed his head, then looked around. "Oooooooooooooh. Hi everyone."

Sasuke woke up next and noticed everyone. "IDIDN'TDOITISWEAR!" he yelled, hyperly, then ran out of the door into the insane house again.

"Uh..." Kiba muttered, staring at where Sasuke was. "Do we wanna know?"

"He'll be back to normal in about 10 minutes." Itachi stated, following into the house, being followed by everyone else.

About an 5 minutes later, everyone was sitting in the living room, including Temari who appeared out of nowhere.

"We only have one room with one bed big enough for-" Sakura started.

"One person?" Kiba asked, only to get whacked by Hinata.

"Remember that you're supposed to wait until someone is done talking before inturupting or asking questions." Hinata scolded.

"Wow, Hinata, you finally got control over your boyfriend." Neji teased, only recieving a whack from TenTen.

"Don't you remember what I said about girl's feelings?" she asked.

"Yes, completely. That lead into a talk about girls during sex. That was ALSO the conversation that I decided to be gay." Neji replied, smartly.

Gaara sent an ever-so-slight glare at Neji, and anyone who caught it knew what it meant.

"Random question... who's gay here, in the sense of liking someone of the opposite gender?" Sakura asked.

Neji, Sasuke, and Kisame raised a hand. Naruto, Gaara, and Itachi avoided to show emotion.

"So, all of the guys are either dogboy, gay, or Spiderman." Hinata said.

"I'M NOT SPIDERMAN, DAMMIT!" Shino yelled, this onviously not being the first time he'd been called that.

"No one said you are... well, you technically did." Temari said. "But, beside that, Gaara, you're gay? I never would have... uh, nevermind."

"I'm. Not. Gay." Gaara glared at his sister.

"I saw that glare you gave Neji. You and him are a couple, that's so cute." Temari said, smiling sweetly.

"It's called 'bi', Temari."

At this point, Itachi and Kisame just disappeared to upstairs, Kiba and Hinata went to the basement, and Shino and Sakura left to the kitchen.

"So, Gaara, Neji... how long have you been togther?" Naruto teased.

"How long have you and Sasuke been together?" Gaara asked back.

Naruto flinched. "We're not really togther. We just found out we liked each other today."

"So, I'm guessing Sasuke didn't have a chance to do you yet, huh?" Neji asked.

"Wh-why would you say that?" Naruto asked.

"Cause you obviously haven't been laid yet and Sasuke obviously has been gay for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in Sound Village is gay, Sasuke included. He probably did half, if not all, of the people there."

Gaara sighed, shoved Neji over, then growled, causing the brunette to stop.

"Aw, you know I was just joking around!" he excalimed, standing up.

"Just shut up," Gaara muttered, walking into the kitchen to get a six pack of Budwieser to take downstairs.

Sasuke then snapped back into reality, stared at nothing in particular for a few seconds then came to a shocking realization. " MY BROTHER'S HERE!" he yelled, dramatically falling over.

"No shit, sherlock," the blond muttered, kicking the crazed boy in the side.

"Hey, I'm upstairs... How'd I get out of the basement?" he asked, still laying on the ground.

"God, Itachi was right. You DO get hyper when you play laser tag-"

"La_z_er tag," Sasuke corrected.

"Whatever..." Naruto muttered, only to notice a strange glint in Sasuke's eye. "What now?"

"I'MGONNAGOANNOYMYBROTHERBYE!!!!" he exclaimed, running upstairs like a 5 year old boy.

"Oh, joy," Temari muttered. "I hate little brothers when they do that..."

"I honestly won't believe you if you say that Kankuro annoyed you, and I can't even begin to imagine _Gaara_ being a normal child," Naruto stated, sitting down beside her.

"Heh, everyone says that. But Gaara was really friggin' annoying..." she stated.

"... Tell me then."

-Thus begins unnecessary story telling that Gaara will make Temari pay for later-

During the rest of the day, Gaara and Neji joined Hinata and Kiba in the basement with 4 6-packs of beer (so you know _they_ had fun), Sasuke somehow managed to live after annoying his brother for pretty much the rest of the day, Shino and Sakura complained about their teammates to each other, and, uh... Temari told Naruto about all kinds of random things Gaara did as a kid, which she'll have to pay for later.

A/N: Okay, so that's the chapter. Sorry it took so long and that it's not the best, but I began writing it in September and... yeah, NOW, as of February 25, it's done... HOLYCRAP what happened? Anyway, that's that and uh... I'll write a better one... Yeah. AND ME ON YOUTUBE! Link on meh Fanfiction homepage!


End file.
